Hug
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: When Sherlock has no work, he needs to hug. Friendship, not slash. Когда у Шерлока нет дела, он нуждается в дружеских объятиях. Джен.


Написано по заявке

Kink 14.23

Шерлок/Джон.  
Однажды Джон узнает, что во время хандры Шерлока, когда на него накатывает депрессия во время затишья на преступном фронте, детектив нуждается в прикосновениях. Шерлок постоянно обнимает Джон без повода, кладет ему голову на колени, когда они смотрят телевизор, а иногда даже приходит ночью в комнату Джона. Сначала Джон сильно удивляется всему этому, но постепенно привыкает.  
Самое главное условие заявки - Шерлок и Джон не являются любовниками: они просто друзья.

- Спасибо, Джон. Надеюсь, тебе не тяжело, Джон? Как скажешь, как только почувствуешь неудобство, я тут же уберу! - пробубнил Джон из-за газеты.

- Ну что ты, Шерлок, разумеется, я против, Шерлок, я ведь мог подвинуть любое из кресел, но мне непременно надо было рассесться на диване. Так что лежи теперь скрючившись, и плевать, что там у тебя затекло! - замечательно копируя его раздражённый тон, проворчал Шерлок. - Мне ведь одновременно нужны газета и телевизор, а также какая-нибудь дрянная еда под рукой, чтобы засорять свой организм одновременно максимальным количеством способов.

Джон выглянул из-за газеты. Потягивающийся детектив даже глаза не открыл. Его ноги вытянулись ещё дальше, а потом вернулись обратно, проехавшись по джоновским коленям. Штанина чуть задралась, обнажая бледную, покрытую тёмными волосками голень. Ну, хоть сюда пластыри не лепит, и то хорошо.

Преодолев соблазн пощекотать узкую ступню, Джон вновь углубился в газету. Шерлок затих сам, видимо, выдохся, или сосед на исходе второй недели без дела не казался ему уже такой удачной мишенью для шуток. Однако беспокойная натура брала своё. Пролежав на спине минут пять, Шерлок снова начал ёрзать, устраиваясь поудобнее. Учитывая, что он провёл на диване достаточно много времени и отлежал всё, что можно, удобное положение не находилось. В конце концов, детектив с обиженным сопением уткнулся носом в спинку дивана, свернувшись калачиком. Джон снова выглянул из-за газеты. Шерлок лежал, обняв себя руками, закрыв глаза, но точно не спал, успел отоспаться за время вынужденного безделья.

Передовица, политические новости, новости культуры… Джон оттягивал чтение криминальной хроники, то ли боялся сглазить, то ли стыдился, что снова призывает несчастья на чью-то безвинную голову, лишь бы потешить великовозрастное дитятко, которому надоели старые игрушки. Вдруг он почувствовал странное шевеление в области чуть пониже спины.

- Шерлок! Ты что творишь?

- Я замёрз, - снова не удостаивая Джона взглядом, капризно отозвался детектив.

Его ступни теперь были между задницей Джона и спинкой дивана. В тепле, нечего сказать.

Требовательное:

- Джон, сделай мне чаю! - вернуло его к реальности.

Господи, сколько же времени прошло? Кажется, так и задремал, уронив газету. Джон взглянул на часы - скоро ехать на работу, сегодня вечерняя смена.

Поднявшись, чтобы сварить себе кофе, и, так уж и быть, налить этому лентяю чай, доктор почувствовал отсутствие тепла в тех местах, которые до этого соприкасались со ступнями Шерлока. Он даже вздрогнул от пробежавшей по телу волны холода.

К моменту возвращения Джона уже не знобило. Шерлок соизволил пить чай полулёжа. Джон из принципа сел на прежнее место в своём углу дивана, и тут же замёрзшие пальцы пробрались под его бедро.

Вторая неделя затишья подходила к концу, и Джон буквально за шкирку вытащил скучающего Шерлока на прогулку в парк.

- Холодно, - заметил Шерлок, бесцеремонно засовывая руку в рукав Джона и обхватывая длинными пальцами предплечье. Пальцы действительно были ледяными.

Перерыв слишком затянулся. На детектива словно навалилась апатия, источник бьющей ключом энергии иссякал, эксперименты были брошены на половине, домашняя лаборатория покрывалась пылью, абонемент в спортивный центр Джон обнаружил за диваном, разыскивая затерявшийся носок, а еду приходилось впихивать насильно. Даже соседа Шерлок потихоньку перестал пробовать на зуб, удостоверившись, что заметной реакции не последует. Но вот подобные нарушения личного пространства - это что-то новое.

- Шерлок, не хотел бы ты воспользоваться собственными рукавами? Так гораздо удобнее, и согреются сразу обе руки.

- Я не хотел бы. Потом поменяемся местами. Пока дойдём до пруда, сто раз успеем.

- Откуда ты?..

- Ведь ты захватил хлеб, чтобы кормить уток. Ненавижу уток. У Майкрофта в детстве был зонт с ручкой в виде утиной головы.

Они нашли лавочку на берегу пруда, и вскоре Джон кидал куски хлеба суетливым голубям и юрким воробышкам, среди которых было, конечно, несколько скромных уточек, селезень с перламутровой, как ручка зонтика, головой, и пара ярко-оранжевых огарей. Даже ворона бочком прокралась ближе к еде и утащила свою долю, при этом делая совершенно независимый вид, так напомнив Джону одного его знакомого.

Тот как раз поудобнее устроил кудрявую голову на плече соседа и задремал.

- Шерлок!

- Я кормил с тобой этих глупых уток, теперь твоя очередь идти на уступки, - сонно проворчал тот. - Только не забывай подбрасывать крошки, не то они сожрут нас.

Хлеб кончился, и Джон просто сидел, не шевелясь. Шерлок спал. Весеннее солнышко пригревало. А потом набежали облака, и стало ясно, что март - это всё-таки не май. Джон терпел, пока не закоченел окончательно, потому что Шерлок улыбался во сне, однако пришлось растолкать друга и тащить в ближайшее кафе греться.

А вот это оказалось неожиданно плохой идеей.

- Мне нужен крепкий, здоровый помощник, - внимательно следивший за Джоном из-за нетронутой чашки чая Шерлок вдруг принялся растирать другу уши. Тот чуть не подавился, кровь моментально прилила и к ушам, и к щекам, и к шее. - Ну вот ты и согрелся, - самодовольно заявил детектив, снова усаживаясь, в ответ на свирепый взгляд Джона.

Однако этим дело не кончилось. За соседним столиком отдыхала компания французских моряков, не четырнадцать, конечно, но достаточно много, чтобы одному хватило смелости отпустить на родном языке шутку в адрес Шерлока и Джона. После пятиминутной ответной речи на идеальном французском вся компания поднялась и двинулась на них, и на четверть часа мирное кафе превратилось в филиал портового кабака.

- Нет, как ты его, а? - восторгался Джон позже в какой-то подворотне, одновременно пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Потом врач победил, и он принялся проверять Шерлока на предмет целостности.

Они сбежали из-под самого носа полицейских, и пять минут назад Джон выяснил, что у Шерлока условный срок, и он бы не стал так напирать на дружбу с полицией. Хорошо было, что Шерлок немного оживился. Плохо было, что развлечение выходило несколько противозаконным.

Заряда бодрости хватило ровно до вечера. Шерлок метался по квартире, перевернул всё вверх дном в поисках какого-то эксперимента (так вот откуда был этот странный запах…), но ближе к наступлению темноты настроение его стало падать, быстро и неуклонно, напоминая Джону барометр перед бурей.

Буря, а вернее классическая истерика, разразилась ночью, ближе к утру. Были адские вопли скрипки, беседа с Джоном на повышенных тонах, потом Шерлок хохотал взахлёб, а доктор прижимал выгибающееся дугой тело собой к дивану, и, наконец, детектив успокоился. Притих, всхлипнул пару раз и уснул сном младенца.

А Джон поставил чайник и позвонил Лестрейду, потому что было уже шесть утра.

Дела не было.

Наутро Шерлок был очень тихим, не ушедшим в себя, а именно тихим. Джон продрал глаза и обнаружил соседа, сидящего за совершенно пустым столом. На кухне тоже был если не идеальный порядок, то его некое подобие. Когда Шерлок успел систематизировать эксперименты и разобрать бумаги, так и осталось для Джона загадкой.

- Где оно? - резко спросил детектив, заметив, что тот проснулся.

- Оно?

- Письмо.

- Понятия не имею. Я отсюда не выходил со вчерашнего вечера, и прежде чем затевать очередную глупую свару, хотел бы посетить…

- Вот! Вот! Его нет! Кому нужен какой-то автор монографии о двухстах сорока трёх видах табачного пепла и ещё десятка серьёзных уникальных исследований на ежегодном банкете этого псевдонаучного журнала? Разумеется, из учёной братии они позвали Бриггса, у которого скандальный роман с женой министра, и Лири, родственника поп-звезды, и всех прочих в таком же духе, так что жалеть не о чем, едва ли там чудом сыскался бы умный собеседник. Я давно намекал Майкрофту, что фонд, который он поддерживает, больше тратит на обеды, чем на исследования. Ты, конечно, понимаешь, Джон, - Шерлок давно перестал гипнотизировать столешницу и бегал по комнате. - Я занялся исследованиями не ради славы или там бесплатного обеда, и мне не нужно их письмо, на плотной бумаге с золотым обрезом, написанное перьевой ручкой, разве что марка, ежегодная, ограниченного тиража, пригодилась бы как оплата услуг одного из моих осведомителей.

- А почему ты занялся изучением пепла, кстати? - поинтересовался Джон, едва Шерлок сделал паузу, чтобы набрать воздуха.

- Просто так курить было скучно! Да! Пора жить как все, пиво, телевизор, и, вернувшись вечером, ты подберёшь с дивана точную копию Андерсона.

- У меня сегодня выходной .

- Тем лучше. Пойди открой дверь, там курьер с пивом приехал.

Начавшаяся ещё до обеда «вечеринка» затянулась до темноты. Шерлок больше исследовал, чем участвовал, и словно читал бесконечную нобелевскую речь. Обычные люди, хотелось сказать Джону, всё же так себя не ведут. Плясать рил в халате, подыгрывая себе на скрипке, это уж как-то слишком. Но Шерлок иллюстрировал этим какое-то из своих гениальных заключений, смытых из джоновской памяти мутным потоком телевизионной чуши.

- Я думал, ты считаешь пиво плебейским напитком.

- Демократичным, Джон, демократичным.

- И не пьёшь его по этой причине.

- Оно горькое, - пробубнил Шерлок куда-то в район живота, пытаясь удобнее устроить кудрявую голову на коленях соседа.

На экране телевизора барашек Тимми резво скакал в садик.

- Немудрено, что мой сайт никто не читает, - признался Шерлок, разглядывая потолок, словно видел сквозь него звёзды. - Я ведь просто удовлетворял собственное любопытство. И люди не обязаны умирать для моего развлечения. Я вторичен, Джон, и никому…

- Собирайтесь, - вместо приветствия произнёс Лестрейд, неожиданно врываясь в комнату. Убаюканный телевизором, Джон не сразу сообразил, что происходит.- М-да, - инспектор глянул на зевающего Шерлока, упиравшегося носом куда-то в район джоновской ширинки, и отправился на кухню.

- Мы не… - начал Джон.

- Знаю. Сам пять лет назад…

- Не надо таких подробностей…

- Так что прекрасно знаю, что вы не, - отрезал Лестрейд, и стало слышно, как он набирает воду в чайник. - Собирайтесь живее, а я пока кофе выпью с вашего позволения. Весь день бегаю, как собака…

Сборы Джона состояли в чистке зубов и умывании ледяной водой. Пять минут спустя он обнаружил в гостиной Шерлока в идеальном костюме, аккуратного, собранного, как будто не было этих безумных двух с лишком недель.

- Лестрейд решил сдавать меня в аренду, - усмехнулся Шерлок, когда огни Лондона остались позади. - Почём нынче столичные детективы?

Он склонил голову Джону на плечо и искоса наблюдал за окнами, фарами, фонарями. Кажется, движение цветных огоньков в темноте приводило его в совершенно детский восторг. Джон решил взять это на вооружение, на случай будущих периодов хандры.

- Это просьба старого друга, - отозвался инспектор. - Но тебе, если хочешь, я выделю что-нибудь из скромного полицейского жалования.

- Для начала выдели мне что-нибудь из скромных полицейских сведений.

- У моего друга пропала дочь.

- Хорошо хоть не кролик, - Джон дёрнул плечом, и Шерлок ухватился за его колено, чтобы удержать равновесие. - Ну что опять не так, Джон? Ладно, Лестрейд, продолжай.

- Спасибо. Я и сам толком ничего не знаю, Кристина Хейли пропала, её отец, Питер Хейли, взят под стражу, мне позвонила его жена, Шейла, рыдала в трубку, ничего не могла сказать толком.

- Жена? Не мать девочки?

- Нет, это его вторая жена. Винит во всём себя, девочка с вечера поругалась с нею.

- Мать могла её украсть?

- Скорее нет, девочке уже четырнадцать. Да и не знаю я ничего, отец под стражей, местность прочёсывают…

- С паршивой овцы…

- Я знал, что ты не откажешься. Ты же знаешь, что шансы падают прямо пропорционально времени.

До места доехали в молчании. Шерлок голову на плечо вернул, но руку с колена не убрал.

В доме пропавшей девочки царило нездоровое оживление. Двое координаторов поиска - парень в пожарной форме и немолодая женщина - что-то громко говорили то по телефону, то по рации, и делали пометки на карте, приколотой к стене. Девушка-полицейский сидела за компьютером, принадлежащим хозяевам дома. Хмурый мужчина в помятом светлом плаще поглядывал на них, словно желая поторопить, и недовольно косился в угол, где две женщины средних лет утешали друг друга.

Одна из них, едва завидев Лестрейда, с рыданиями бросилась к нему.

- Ну, успокойся, Шейла, - крепко прижимая её к себе, сказал Грегори. - Мы здесь, всё будет хорошо.

- Ты ведь найдёшь её, Грег, ты… Прости, что такой повод для встречи… столько лет…

Джон стоял, разглядывая гостиную, пытаясь сделать выводы о жильцах дома. Он обратил внимание на большое семейное фото: Шейла чуть помоложе, пожилой благообразный мужчина и две белобрысые девочки, вдвоём держащие котёнка. «Ma, Pa, Chris, Cat and Cat Too» гласили шутливые подписи над их головами. Здоровенный чёрно-белый котище спал около батареи.

Шерлок застрял где-то в прихожей.

- Я инспектор Уоррен, - представился, поднявшись, недовольный мужчина, ставший ещё недовольнее.

- Инспектор Лестрейд, Скотланд-ярд, - Лестрейд протянул руку для пожатия, другой продолжая обнимать плачущую Шейлу.

- Доктор Уотсон.

- Мы пока справляемся своими силами, и…

Из прихожей послышался гневный детский вопль:

- Что это вы тут делаете? Зачем вы полезли в карман?

И через минуту в гостиной появился Шерлок, разумеется, в пальто и ботинках, под конвоем рассерженной девочки лет десяти, судя по всему, подросшей Кэт. Она возмущённо потрясала пачкой бумажных листов.

- Вот, Джереми, я сделала ещё двадцать ори-ен-ти-ровок, но они бледноваты, картридж сел. А тут этот лазает по карманам пальто Крис!

- Шерлок Холмс, - невозмутимо представился «этот», произведя эффект разве что на вторую заплаканную даму. И тут же, не обращая внимания на гневные вопли инспектора и хозяйки дома, принялся шарить по гостиной, параллельно потребовав от Уоррена рассказать, что тот уже успел выяснить. Уоррен возмущённо фыркнул, но Лестрейд с умоляющим лицом кивнул ему.

- Девочки хватились вчера вечером. Она должна была ехать с миссис Хейли в Лондон сегодня с утра, аттракционы, магазины, такой подарок ко дню рождения. На завтра уже гостей назвали. Сам день рожденья был позавчера, вначале всё было в порядке, потом миссис Хейли и Кристина поругались, девочка ушла спать, а утром сама ушла в школу, - рассказывал Уоррен, а Шейла подтверждала его слова кивками и всхлипами. - Обычно миссис Хейли отвозит обеих девочек на занятия до работы, но в этот день у класса Кристины был поход в лес.

- Я здесь закончил, идёмте в детскую, - перебил его Шерлок, ставя на место разрисованную розами аляповатую кошку-копилку. - Что же вы замолчали? Рассказывайте, рассказывайте.

Он быстро зашагал, безошибочно выбрав направление, словно всю жизнь прожил в этом доме. Остальные потянулись за ним, как крысы за дудкой: всхлипывающая Шейла, поддерживаемая Лестрейдом, её «сорыдательница», ошарашенная Кэт и продолжающий рассказ Уоррен.

- Кристина к месту сбора не пришла. Учительница надеялась, что она догонит остальных в лесу, но Кристина так и не появилась.

- Что здесь было? - спросил Шерлок, указывая на книжную полку, где стояли зажимы для фото, три кубика со смешными пружинками. Синий держал фотографию двух смеющихся девушек, Кристина и её темноволосая упитанная подружка. В зелёном торчало фото Кристины помладше и с другой подружкой, а розовый был пустой.

- Тут была фотография её матери, - всхлипнула Шейла.

- А разве не… - Джон покосился на вторую женщину.

- Я Эйприл Фелпс, соседка.

- А почему…

- Милдред в больнице. Её муженёк снова распустил руки, этому конца не видно, он её когда-нибудь убьёт, - вздохнула Шейла.

- А здесь? - детектив указал на клочок бумаги, приклеенный скотчем к стене.

- Постер «Celtic Women», - ответила Кэт. - Ей нравилось.

- Все волосы себе выбелила, на скрипке начала учиться, уже здесь, после переезда, там-то какая учёба…

- Скрипка на месте?

- К нам учитель со своей приходил, мы сегодня как раз хотели выбрать.

- Что ещё из вещей Кристины пропало? - спросил Лестрейд.

- В том-то и дело, что ничего, - всхлипнула Шейла. - Девочки сперва в лесу искали, если бы она торопилась, срезала, там через реку бревно есть, могла поскользнуться, а потом хватились: все тёплые вещи на месте, обувь на месте, не могла же она в тапочках уйти! - женщина вновь разрыдалась.

- Её могли похитить ради выкупа? – вступил Лестрейд.

- Нет, мы люди простые, ни денег особенно, ни врагов.

- А в лесу девочки нашил что-нибудь? - спросил Джон.

- Ничего, - покачал головой Уоррен. - Дэйзи, это подружка Кристины, зашла проверить, вернулась ли та домой, застала только Кэти, и они вместе пробежались по короткой дороге, а потом вернулись по домам.

- Я ещё подумала, что-то Дэйзи сегодня рано, и шапка её, с помпоном. Сумку на плечо, и почесала в сторону автобуса, к сестре двоюродной, что ли собралась? А то сумку на плечо, и на автобус, и так рано, обычно они с Крис до ночи сидели, не разгонишь, - добавила Эйприл.

Кэт пожала плечами.

- И ты ничего не сказала матери? - Джон удивлённо глянул на девочку.

- Я сказала. Мама волновалась, что завтра, то есть сегодня, рано вставать, а Крис ещё нету. Где она загулялась, наверно, опять у Дэйзи. Я сказала, да, наверно, раз Дэйзи не звонит, не спрашивает, вернулась ли она, а она спросила, откуда вернулась, а я сказала, из лесу, и мы звонили Дэйзи, и в полицию, и везде, и вот. Вы ведь отпустите папу, правда? Он же тут ни при чём? - Кэт зашмыгала носом.

- Шерлок, ты куда? - Джон метнулся за детективом, молча рванувшим из комнаты.

- На кухню. Что-то я засыпаю, хочу сделать кофе, вы ведь позволите, миссис Хейли?

Женщина оторопело развела руками вслед его удаляющейся спине. Вся процессия снова двинулась в путь.

- Почему вы арестовали отца, не мачеху, не сестру, не отчима, разве у них не могло быть мотива?

- Нет, - покачал головой Уоррен. - У всех есть алиби, он один якобы возился с машиной в гараже, его никто не видел почти весь день. И вы же знаете статистику, статья ему светит очень плохая.

- Так, вот ложки, вот чашки, - бесцеремонно открывая все подряд ящики и дверцы, бормотал Шерлок. - Где же блюдце?

- Зачем тебе блюдце? - с укором спросил Джон.

- Я не пью горячего, - заявил Шерлок капризным тоном, хотя Джон прекрасно знал, что это не так. - А вот в этом наборе давно не хватает ножа?

- Он где-то здесь, - удивлённо произнесла Шейла. - В сушилке… или в стол случайно сунули… Нет, странно…

- Может, здесь? - детектив резко распахнул створки под раковиной и прежде, чем кто-то успел возразить, вывернул на пол содержимое мусорного ведра. По полу со звоном покатился баллончик из-под краски для волос, кучу мусора венчали заляпанные чёрным перчатки.

- Это мамина, - сказала Кэт.

- Судя по состоянию корней, вы не пользовались этим недели две, - Шерлок ткнул пальцем в хозяйку дома и победно посмотрел на Джона, как будто тот должен был понять его с полувзгляда. - Ну что ж, ясно, где она.

Инспектор Уоррен фыркнул.

- Отзывайте людей, - скомандовал детектив, заглядывая по дороге в гостиную. - Нечего их зря гонять.

- Мистер Холмс, - язвительно произнёс Уоррен в ответ на удивлённо-рассерженные взгляды координаторов, - обещал указать нам место, где находится ребёнок.

- Не нужно нам этого шаманства! У меня с такими «ясновидящими» разговор короткий. Сам проверяй свои «места», а лучше иди лес прочёсывать, или раздавай листовки. Наживаться на горе родителей, потерявших ребёнка! Не волнуйтесь, миссис Хейли, мы будем искать, пока не найдём девочку, или…

- Я не ясновидящий, - Шерлок, к удивлению Джона, чуть улыбнулся ей. - Моя работа - делать выводы из фактов. Я действительно сам отправляюсь, куда считаю нужным, а для придания официальности нашей группе хватит и Лестрейда. Миссис Хейли лучше подождать нас здесь. Идём, Джон. Надеюсь, ты захватил револьвер? - он обхватил доктора за плечи и увлёк в прихожую.

Эффектно уйти не получилось, Лестрейд долго возился со шнурками ботинок. Шерлок стоял, сунув руки в карманы пальто, прямой, как палка, под взглядами, как под дулами ружей. О, Джон прекрасно знал эти взгляды, вмещающие надежду и ненависть, «спасите его, доктор» и «все врачи - убийцы» одновременно. И если не смог спасти, значит, будешь вровень с убийцей. Невольно Джон встал перед Шерлоком, словно прикрывая его собой.

- Куда едем? - спросил Лестрейд, поворачивая ключ зажигания.

- Тебе виднее, ты же местный, да? Где живут настоящие родители девочки?

- Но ведь мать в больнице.

- А я с отцом хочу побеседовать. Ты же знаешь, что он ей отец? Форма ушей не врёт.

- Да там мутная очень история, - Лестрей д завернул в какую-то узкую улочку, потом выехал на улицу пошире, она перешла в дорогу, ведущую к лесу. - Питер жил с этой Милдред года три, пока Джек сидел за драку. Потом он вернулся, и пошло-поехало. Дочка-то родилась, уже когда его не было, но больно быстро. Записали на Питера. Они же ещё братья двоюродные, здесь же близко всё. Потом развод. Девочка осталась с матерью, Джек вроде бы работу нашёл, купили здесь квартиру. Я как раз с Шейлой разбежался, встретил Джулию, женился, а она познакомилась с этим Питером, лет на десять старше нас. Она звонила мне вначале, иногда, первые лет пять, говорила, что Милдред подкидывает им дочку иногда, они все как большая семья, и все в курсе, что не заладилось что-то с Джеком. А потом звонить перестала, нашла меня через Ярд, из газет только и узнала, где я теперь.

- А дальше начались выпивки, драки, безденежье, Джек обвинял во всём жену, она ему верила и терпела, хотя я бы посмотрел на его матушку, - продолжил его историю Шерлок. - Любовь! - он фыркнул. - Последняя ссора пришлась на день рождения Кристины. Очередное выяснение, чья же она дочь, закончилось очередной больницей. У Кристины есть свой осведомитель, подружка, та, что на старой фотографии. Прежде, чем всё стало совсем плохо, и органы опеки отдали дочь юридическому отцу, девочка жила на два дома, но мебель в детской новая, Кристина считала своим домом другое место и жила у семьи Хейли как гость. Там, в детской, много любопытного, дневник Кристины очень мило припрятан. Девочка жила в интернате почти год, не соглашалась переехать к отцу, надеялась вернуться домой , считала, что предаёт мать, оставляя один на один с «этим чудовищем». Сбегала пару раз, а записи «я его убью, если он опять станет её бить и называть шлюхой», «почему меня опять не было рядом», «почему я такая слабая» там к концу встречаются всё чаще и чаще. Бумажный дневник. Представляешь, Джон, не у всех в наше время есть возможность зависать в интернете.

- Но она же ребёнок! - взмолился Лестрейд.

- Да, она не до конца понимает, что делает.

- Но она с ним просто не справится, - пожал плечами Джон.

- Да, исход их встречи не определён, - кивнул Шерлок. - Если она дождётся, пока он напьётся до бесчувствия, у неё будет больше шансов. Итак, представьте, Кристина хотела, чтобы её не узнали. Не просто не узнали - не обратили внимания. Крис и Дэйзи - подружки не разлей вода. Им нравится носить одинаковую одежду, например, куртки, с джинсами ещё проще, для достоверности можно стащить шапку, или, может быть, Дэйзи её просто забыла. Перекрасить волосы в чёрный.

- А сапоги?

- У Крис весьма изящная ножка, судя по обуви в коридоре. Она вообще миниатюрная девушка. Заняла пару у сестры. Взяла с собой самое дорогое - фото матери. Когда я заметил его пропажу, понял, она собиралась сама. Деньги прихватила, наверняка утащила что-нибудь из украшений Шейлы. Под подушкой у неё французская книжка, наверняка интернет-френды на континенте, некое подобие планов на новую жизнь. Нож по-детски выбрала самый большой, боялась пропороть сумку, завернула в первое, что попалось на глаза, в плакат. Но вот беда, сестра вернулась из школы не вовремя. Застала Крис, выходящую в таком виде из дома, и следила за ней до автобуса. Кэт явно была в курсе планов сестрёнки, покрывала её вовсю, запорола распечатки.

Они припарковались у старого трёхэтажного дома и поднялись по неопрятной лестнице.

- Шейла скинула мне адрес, я бы сам столько лет спустя квартиру не нашёл. А дом помню, здесь у меня ещё один приятель жил, - Лестрейд остановился на третьем этаже, ища нужный номер, но на половине дверей цифры отсутствовали.

- Эта, - уверенно сказал Шерлок. И объяснил: - Судя по краске, молотили отчаянно.

Около ручки была фанерная заплата, словно ручку с мясом выворачивали из гнезда.

Ни на звонок, ни на стук никто не открыл, зато выползла толстая соседка.

- Да нет их никого. Она в больнице, а он как ушёл два дня назад, так и не появлялся. Он, знаете, по вечерам шумный. То жена ему шлюха, то дочка неродная, то забрали кровиночку.

- Забрали?

- Да забрали её, слава богу, чтоб им так мучиться. Да что ж ты делаешь, паразит! - заорала она на Шерлока, непринуждённо вскрывающего замок отмычкой из любимого набора.

- Спокойно, полиция, - Лестрейд и Холмс одновременно сунули женщине под нос два почти одинаковых удостоверения на одно и то же лицо.

Лестрейд потирал свежий синяк на скуле, Шерлоку и Джону повезло больше. Сверху гремело:

- У мамаши своей ваш дружок поганый! Чтоб я вас здесь не видела больше!

Уставший инспектор сел за руль. Он знал, куда ехать. Они выехали из жавшихся друг к другу трёхэтажек в почти беспорядочное скопление старых домов. Улочки становились уже и темнее, заборы выше, потом мостовая кончилась, и всё за каких-то три минуты.

Джон глядел на Шерлока, Шерлок глядел в окно, и незаметные для прочих мелочи говорили: он очень обеспокоен.

- Как ты думаешь, девочка жива? - спросил Джон и тут же пожалел. Детектив тяжело переживал свою ошибку, и те же сомнения давно закрались ему в голову.

- Надеюсь.

Джон посмотрел на него, посмотрел, а потом нерешительно протянул руку и взъерошил упрямые кудри. И тут они приехали.

В неухоженном, как будто расползшемся, припавшем к земле доме светилось только одно окно. Даже во дворе было слышно, как орёт телевизор. Какой-то бессмысленный сериал. На стук никто не отвечал, но дверь оказалась не заперта.

- Я на чердак, Лестрейд, ты в подвал, Джон, поглядывай здесь, вдруг она выскочит откуда-нибудь.

В доме было грязно. Очень грязно. Даже хуже, чем в квартире, где они только что побывали. Джону до этого момента казалось, что в его стране таких мест уже не осталось. В одной из комнат старуха в халате пялилась в телевизор, в другой кто-то заливисто храпел на два голоса, в гостиной, в шкафу, скреблась мышь. Запах стоял неприятный, вещи валялись как попало. Стол в гостиной был завален барахлом, на плите в кухне было и скисшее, и пригоревшее, под ногами перекатывались пустые бутылки.

Джон потоптался в коридоре, откуда всё просматривалось: двери комнат, лестница на чердак, люк подвала. Лестрейд внизу ругался, кажется, выронил зажигалку, которой подсвечивал. Джон поискал выключатель. Свет в коридоре, на удивление, зажёгся, теперь Грег хотя бы выберется. Наверху что-то с грохотом покатилось.

Старуха тяжело поднялась и шаркающей походкой потащилась на кухню. Взгляд у неё был блуждающий и слегка безумный.

- А вот сейчас мы водички попьём, и как раз реклама кончится, - бубнила она себе под нос. Чуть не налетев на Джона, она вздохнула и продолжила путь. - Ходят к нему всё, ходят, потом вещи пропадают, что возьмут, шкафы нараспашку бросят, и пошли…

Джон заворожено смотрел, как женщина пьёт воду из носика побитого чайника и медленно возвращается обратно.

- А внучка ваша…

- Не ори, я не глухая. Нет у меня никакой внучки, - словно беседуя сама с собой, пробурчала старуха. - Было какое-то недоразумение, и то пропала. Вот говорила я Джеку, не связывайся с этой шлюхой, беды наживёшь. У, насосался, клещ, притащил очередную. У него что радость, что горе, всё одно… - голос её становился всё тише, бормотание всё невнятнее, потом заскрипел стул, а минуту спустя бабка уже храпела.

- Ничего, - Лестрейд выполз из подвала.

- Ничего, - эхом отозвался Шерлок, высовываясь в люк чердака.

Они были так перемазаны, все в пыли и в клочьях паутины, что Джон едва не рассмеялся, несмотря на тяжёлую ситуацию.

- Шкаф, - осенило его вдруг. - Шерлок, шкаф, отмычки!

- Джон, ты гений! - детектив вихрем слетел вниз, чмокнул Джона в нос и пронёсся в гостиную. Доктор как раз успел к тому моменту, когда из шкафа выпала полубесчувственная девушка с ножом в руках.

Врач в Джоне победил блоггера, Кристину вначале уложили на пол, головой на колени Лестрейда, расстегнули на ней блузку, давая возможность дышать, потом поднесли под нос первое попавшееся вещество с резким запахом, валявшийся на этажерке лак для ногтей. Судорожно сжатые пальцы разжались и нож со звоном выпал.

- Ну вот и всё, пора тебе домой, - успокаивающе сказал Джон всхлипывающей Кристине.

- Нет… нет… я… ну почему я такая слабая?

Выходя, Джон глянул на дверцу шкафа, покрытую глубокими царапинами. Кристина отчаянно пыталась выбраться и чуть не задохнулась рядом с тремя равнодушными взрослыми.

Всю дорогу к дому Хейли Шерлок ревниво косил глазом на хрупкую девушку, севшую посередине, как она безнаказанно прижималась к тёплому боку Джона, как он гладил её по спутанным волосам.

Всё потраченное на чужую девочку тепло Джон вернул Шерлоку с лихвой, когда они вернулись на Бейкер-стрит. После того, как миссис Хейли напоила всех чаем, несмотря на все протесты о позднем времени, и вернувшийся Питер наобнимался со «своими девочками» и «своими спасителями», один из которых стоял, замерев, как деревянный, и оглядывался на друга. После того, как девочки изложили матери более мирную версию побега, а Джон и Шерлок кое-как отвертелись от расспросов, «всё узнаете из блога, конечно, какой писатель из отставного военного, но Джону легче писать связно, чем говорить». После того, как злой, как собака, «не нанимавшийся шофёром» Лестрейд выгрузил их у порога дома.

Они уснули одетыми вповалку на диване. У Джона не было сил тащиться наверх, а Шерлок считал это место законно своим. Оказалось, если обняться, то почти не тесно, а также значительно теплее, чтобы не дрожать на рассвете, хватило небрежно наброшенного халата. Разбудила их ближе к полудню миссис Хадсон, на цыпочках пробравшаяся в гостиную и шёпотом спросившая:

- Может, вас пледом накрыть? Ой, простите, мальчики, не хотела будить, пойду, чтобы не мешать…

Джон глянул на часы и принялся выпутываться из длинных конечностей Шерлока. Через два часа его ждали в больнице, и с мстительным удовольствием доктор представил Лестрейда, к восьми явившегося на службу.

- Ты мне руку отлежал, - сонно пробормотал Шерлок.

- А ты мне в живот локтем двинул. Одни мослы. Придётся накормить тебя завтраком.

- Пища отупляет, - Шерлок незаметным движением оказался сверху, и пока Джон выбирался из перекрутившегося халата, первым занял ванную.

- Я только понять не могу, - невнятно произнёс Джон, пытаясь одновременно прожевать отбитый у Шерлока кусок омлета, - с чего ты взял, что младшая сестра следила за старшей?

- Ты же был в детской, видел вещи Кэт, и не заметил, что она неряха? Она плохо следит за вещами, её обувь почищена кое-как, но вот ботинки, придя из леса, она помыла, они ещё влажные были.

- Я бы вообразил драму у реки, глины по колено, сестрица меня убила, в речке утопила и всё такое. Прочёсывали бы не лес, а реку ниже по течению.

Шерлок прыснул, потом отхлебнул кофе из джоновской чашки.

- Ну почему ты никогда не кладёшь себе сахара? И не смотришь по сторонам? Карта была у тебя перед носом. Лес - одно название, да и река полвека как почти высохла. По этой причине закрыли пару фабрик, ещё перед войной, вот их остатки в основном и прочёсывали к нашему приходу. Цемент Кэт с ботинок так до конца и не отмыла, а по рукаву куртки только размазала пятно. Единственная ближайшая стройка - на автостанции. Девочка следила за сестрой в щель забора и во что-то влезла.

Во время этой тирады Шерлок расхаживал по кухне. Одной рукой он проверял состояние экспериментов и заносил их результаты в опасно балансирующий на краю стола ноутбук. Место для техники было кое-как отвоёвано среди колб и тарелок. В другой руке была вилка с омлетом, и Джон удивлялся, как в который раз на шёлковую рубашку не было посажено ни одного пятна.

У Джона было такое ощущение, что Шерлок не обратил внимания ни на его уход, ни на его возвращение из больницы. Но это оказалось не так. Когда доктор выключил телевизор и поднялся, намереваясь идти спать, его остановило властное:

- Джон, останься. Ты помогаешь думать.

Джон подошёл к детективу со спины, заглянул через плечо в ноутбук.

- Китайский? - удивился он, не удержавшись и запуская пальцы в кудри соседа.

«Что в голове, то и на голове», - вспомнилось ему. Да, в голове у Шерлока всё было довольно… кучеряво.

- Выучил после того случая с китайцами. Достаточно велика вероятность, что пригодится. Да, вот так, и шею разомни, а то у меня руки заняты. Перевёл для практики твой блог на китайский, вот посмотри, нашёлся даже один умный комментатор. «Когда вы пишете, что всё позади, кого вы имеете в виду?» Это про вчерашнее дело.

Руки Джона замерли.

- Ну, надеюсь, британское правительство обратит внимание на этих своих подданных.

- Избави бог. Кстати, у нас есть уникальная почтовая марка, которую завтра мы пустим в оборот. А всё благодаря Майкрофту, - Шерлок помахал желтоватым конвертом. - Кое-кто собирается развеять скуку банкета и отравить конкурента на радость зевакам. Здесь наше приглашение на две персоны.

- Но Шерлок…

- Слухи всегда ходят.


End file.
